Naruto: Two flashes!
by Alejandro124
Summary: I had a great life being successful and then something happens. I hire interns to help me with my research in advanced military weapons. Death by idiotic intern occurs. I end up reborn in the Naruto world as Minato’s brother by choice. Rated M for multiple reasons. I do not own Naruto! OCxOC and MinatoxKushina.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Guide to text - **

'Person thinking.'

"Person talking."

Just narrating or inner thoughts.

**'Something big thinking'**

**"Something big talking"**

I am just a normal guy working at my dream job, as a person who creates military grade weapons and technology. I'm pretty damn important and rich and also pretty intelligent and ingenious. I could probably create and arm a whole miltary fighter plane on my own if given 5 years and a shit load of money. However I am more into creating iron man type stuff which so far I have been unsuccessful at. I was working at my job with some new interns...that the federal agency I work at has decided to hire. Then a stray missile is fired by some idiotic intern who was half asleep on the control panel who was also supposed to warn me if a light pops telling us the obstacle can now be targeted. The missile blows up in the test lab I am at while I was busy repairing an obstacle the missile had to clear. Sirens sound, I taste blood from my mouth, and I stare at my body somehow, one intern screaming and shaking his bag of chips violently from pure panic. This is what all the interns and workers walked into after lunch break and a huge explosion that shook the laboratory. There's fire everywhere and suddenly I see nothing.

'Fuck, I've just been decapitated by my own missile.' Is the first thing I say when I see a vast expanse of white. But then again I can't say that because I have nobody to speak with, so if anything that's what I was thinking I guess. Why am I talking to myself anyways? Am I that bored? I hope that intern is fired as soon as possible. He's a safety hazard from just sleeping.

After a while a light flashes and I peek through a hole the light has created in probably the space-time something or wherever people go after horribly dying to one of their own missiles. I don't know where I'm at so I'm not going to bother describing it. I realize that if I fall down a light hole I would be reborn, as for how I know this...it comes mainly from my instincts. After I look at the disappearing and appearing holes it seems this world is a ninja world from my favorite and only anime I have ever watched which is Naruto. I could tell because there is a whisker birthmark boy in one of them who is obviously Naruto. The world looks real now and isn't an anime world anymore. I look around for some good opportunity to fall into one of these holes and be reborn. Eventually the loop repeats and Naruto is back in the hole of possible rebirth. Well not as Naruto but as another character related to him because I see Naruto is already born and being held by his father. So it is great that I won't be taking over someone's barely born body because that would be creepy as fuck. What would happen instead is that I will be creating an entirely new body and I know this again from my instincts. I look around and decide to be born as Minato's younger brother. I mean I see Minato alive and he looks like he is 5 years old or something. This rebirth shit will probably shake the story line to hell if I'm reborn but on second thought I'm not going to look at holes with my possible future life for eternity. So I jump in, and I have got to say birth is disgusting and beautiful. I feel slimy and everyone looks at me as if I'm mentally impaired or something because they are slowly talking and talking slowly so I could understand them or something? Which by all means I should be mentally impaired because I was born less than a minute ago. I see no father looking figure around me. My brother is crying and I hear my mother's heart rate monitor having a constant beep until the hospital staff shuts it down with a sad look on their faces. I could really need some help right now. I'm being bottlefed by an inexperienced nurse who has the bottle almost choking me. My brother meanwhile is obviously depressed because my brother's blue eyes show he is extremely sad. He holds me and utters "Your name is Kai Namikaze. Mom and Dad are dead and we are orphans as of right now. Don't worry, I'll take care of you from now on." My brother starts crying and I join him. Mainly because I try talking but when I see it doesn't work I cry at my inability to do nothing.

I wake up. Scanning the area I see my brother sleeping. We are no longer at the hospital so we can only be in our late parent's home. Then I hear a knock on the door. My brother doesn't get up. I need to alert him now! I will use a baby's ultimate weapon. Cry extremely loud and hope someone does something for you. So I start crying again. Minato slams the alarm clock and I giggle. Minato groans and opens the door. As soon as he sees Hiruzen the third Hokage he quickly stands up straight and gives his full attention to the now young Hokage that pretty much looks how absolutely no one thinks about him when they think about the third Hokage in my previous world.

"Lord Hokage! I apologize for not opening the door quick enough and for my current state."

"Apology accepted. I want to let you know that you and your brother will receive an orphans fund each and that due to the orphanage being full you will keep your house and won't have to pay for your house since your orphans fund will automatically deduct the expense. You will have around 10,000 ryo combined. Use it wisely."

"Yes sir I will make sure to use it wisely!"

"Minato stop being so nervous around me. I'm not going to punish you or anything. You just went through the death of your parent's 2 weeks apart. If you need to talk to someone come to my office and I will help you as best as I can. Your parent's were good friends of mine so I'm happy to help their children."

"Alright thank you for the help I really need it. But for my brother's sake I have to be strong."

Sarutobi chuckles and leaves after giving Minato the 10k ryo and some advice. Minato looked at me with caring eyes and said "I'll go get you some new toys as well as any necessities we will need. In the meantime, be a good boy."

** Five Years Later **

I was standing at 3 foot 6 inches tall. I looked like a blond, blue eyed, 5 year old of pure happiness or possibly anger because I still haven't figured out chakra.

"Kai! What are you doing!?"

"I want to learn how to use chakra!"

"I know you want to be strong but if you unlock the use of chakra as early as clan heirs then you will have a lot of work and I kind of want to let you live a happy childhood."

"No way I'm doing that! I want to learn badly. I also want to learn seals!"

"How about this? If you do good with seals then I'll help you with your chakra."

"Fine."

So my journey into seals began and oh boy did I love seals! You can do so much impossible things you can't in my old world which leads to so many damn ideas. It was the best decision of my life and a week later, Minato was forced to help me use my chakra. I was able to unleash my chakra after three attempts and Minato of course was excited.

"Kai! You are so good at using chakra! Now you begin your path as a shinobi. Now we have to work in chakra control."

"Onii-San does Chakra control lets me use chakra better?"

"Yes it sure does and it is very helpful."

"What does chakra control let you do Onii-San?"

"It lets you eventually walk on trees and water."

"Woah!"

"I already mastered that and I am working on some more advanced chakra control excersizes that I won't tell you about till you become a genin probably."

"That's so unfair! That's like 5 years away!"

"Haha well don't worry about it."

As you may or may not tell I have to act like a child because I am a child. I don't have the mental capacity to think about complex thoughts like what I was doing in my previous world yet because my brain is still developing. However, I am maturing faster than anyone my age and I have more knowledge and experience than most my age as well. Chakra also does many things for me. Like I was able to walk on water after 3 moths of training and after 9 months my chakra control was almost as good as my brother's who revamped his training schedule and got ahead by a lot again. My brother decided to teach me about my clan whose Kekkei Genkai gives us much better reactions, instincts, and speed by much more. Unfortunately we are the only two people left in our clan. Then something incredible happened. My brother got a girlfriend who I pranked the first time I met her when she came to our house because I thought it was my brother who took my seal kit by accident. All I did was drop slime on her...

"MINATO! Who did this?"

Minato sweat dropped and said "Uhm calm down that was probably my little brother Kai who tried to get me because I took his seal kit by accident today."

"Get out here Kai! Someone wants to meet you." Minato said after augmenting his voice.

Upon hearing this I run out of my room and then get slapped upon entering the living room.

"Who did that? That hurts. I mean even Minato Onii-San doesn't slap me for pranking him."

"That would be me!" Said a very angry Kushina.

"Uhm...Minato Onii-San who is she and why was I slapped that hard? This isn't a funny counter prank and I might have lost a tooth."

"Kushina meet my brother Kai. Kai meet Kushina who I'm currently...dating." Minato and Kushina blushed at the same time.

"Woah when is the wedding? Will you guys have kids soon? I promise I'll be the best uncle ever!" I say cheekily. They both blush and Kushina screams out "WE HAVE ONLY BEEN DATING FOR A WEEK SO GIVE US TIME." I laugh while Minato mumbles something along he lines of "Ima get you for this."

After that day I was put in the academy because that's the only way to become a qualified lead ninja. Of course I was able to tease Minato and Kushina about wanting some private time together to do stuff...that Jiraiya, who is Minato's sensei, told me about. Minato encouraged me and helped me with my chakra control while Kushina helped me with Taijutsu. Sort of...mainly her trying to punch me as much as possible, but hey on the bright side I got access to my clan's taijutsu. The academy was something that I hated but couldn't avoid. The academy was so easy I could have graduated in a few months but Minato said no. He also said go make friends but everyone there was idiotic because they were mostly dreamy civilians. The only interesting thing taught at the academy were the three academy jutsu they taught us. There was the replacement technique, the clone jutsu, and the transformation jutsu. Which I got each of them down in a whole month to the point where I can do them without hand seals.

** 10 years old**

I graduated at 9 and am now 4 feet tall and I am quite proud of that because no one else in my class graduated and I am one of the tallest and to add to that there were no teams I could be in. Therefore I am going to be working with chunin squads until I get a field promotion or a chunin exam which is unlikely because there is a war about to start. In these 10 years I have to say my mental capacity went up so I could do even more complicated things now comparable to what I was doing in my past life. Using chakra and seals I could probably create weapons for only myself which I have because I realized I'm a natural born sensor. Using chakra signatures I'm able to lock on to it and guide a weapon over somewhere, if the weapon has my chakra signature it will work. Eventually this will give me a lock on missile of doom I'm still working on. But right now explosion tags are still better and efficient than these missiles because I haven't been able to make the missiles bigger yet without going into rockets. So this is going to take time to make them work. Minato with the help from me and Kushina can now teleport with his special three pronged kunai. I am also working on my teleportation kunai things and I have to say it's difficult reducing the chakra cost by a lot. Right now it's not entirely useable until my chakra reserves grow to high chunin level because my chakra levels are genin level right now due to me spending more time learning fuinjutsu as opposed to ninjutsu. At most my teleport technique can be used as an emergency escape right now.

Well enough about me now onto the B rank mission on hand.

"Kai I need you to smoke this place up. We're going to infiltrate and take the information scroll without combat. On my signal smoke it up."

"Smoke pellets ready waiting for signal and the room is now sealed."

"Now!"

The smoke is released from the pellets. The ninja in there were not ready and pass out from the thick poisonous smoke. The room was sealed so it was impossible for them to escape. I equip a smoke mask and go inside the room. I see 4 Iwa ninja on the floor unconscious and I put a seal on each of them to keep them knocked out. Searching through the room I find the scroll and drag the ninja out.

"We can take prisoners sir! One of them is Jonin level and the rest are genin level. The smoke I released on them was poisonous but not lethal."

"Good job Kai! Kill the genin and apply a full body paralization seal tag on the Jonin."

Taking out a kunai I slit the throats of the genin and take anything useful there. As for why I am so calm it would have to be because my first C rank ended up being a bandit extermination mission so I'm used to death. I found condoms on one of the seal scrolls they have which is not very useful for me but useful for my brother. Blood can be smelled so I seal the genin in body seals and give them to the Jonin in charge of this mission. He takes them and stores them in his pocket. I wipe my knife on the paralyzed Jonin and tie the Jonin up.

"Done Kai?" I nod and he finishes up checking on the Jonin and taking all his weapons. "Good because we are leaving now."

As we walk back to the village I sense five chakra signatures awaiting us past a mountain path. "Sir there is an ambush awaiting us."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I can teleport back to the village."

"That's wise. Alright things are going well for your field promotion mission right now."

I put my palm on the Jonin and teleport him back to the Hokage's office which sucked up half of my chakra. Then I teleport there myself without using as much chakra but having to do hand seals for something special I want to do. A quarter of my chakra is used up and I arrive.

In a yellow flash and a clap of thunder which wasn't very loud, I am back at the Hokage's office. The thunderclap effect comes from doing hand seals to creat wind chakra and using it to power the teleportation jutsu.

"Well Kai. The Jonin in charge of your field promotion has decided you are ready for chunin rank missions upon getting chunin level chakra reserves. Until then you are chunin in name but still basically genin until then. Congratulations!"

With a smile on my face I bow and say "Thank you Lord Hokage!" I receive the chunin flak jacket and run back towards my house.

Upon entering my 4 bedroom, 2 bathroom, 1 kitchen, 1 living room, and large basement home I smell some food cooking and Kushina singing. I was noticed extremely quickly by Kushina though.

"Oh Kai you're back. I'm in the kitchen cooking right now." Kushina said.

Minato appears right next to me after teleporting home and says "Woah Kai your a chunin now!"

"Yup big brother! I became chunin just a few minutes ago."

Kushina comes running from the kitchen and sees me with chunin jacket. "Kai congratulations! You're a chunin now!" I look at her hand and see a ring. "Congratulations on getting engaged sister-in-law."

Minato and Kushina blush extremely hard upon hearing me. While Kushina says "Yeah it took him this long to propose to me and he finally did it today but we won't get married till we are 18 though." I stare at her and Minato and I say "Have you guys done what Jiraiya-sensei has told me couples do?" They blush and Minato slams his hand at his face while saying"That pervert! Now sensei corrupted my younger brother. No we haven't done that Kai." I chuckle and move onto more pressing matters.

"Anyways Onii-San and Kushina-San are you guys going to cook a giant dinner now? I'm extremely hungry from eating just meal bars during those consecutive missions. Kushina's food is always the best food." Kushina snickers and says "I'll make your favorite food today so go wash up ya-know? You smell like blood right now." I immediately comply while going to Minato's room and leaving the scroll with condoms in his drawer. I know he's going to kill me when he finds out though which will happen by the end of today probably. I go to my room and grab my change of clothes and go shower. Upon coming out and eating I go to sleep while hearing Minato's angry scream from his room. Yup life is peaceful as always right now.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so damn pissed. It took just a month to find out that ONE CHARACTER for the teleportation seal was sloppy to charge me 5 TIMES MORE CHAKRA! If I added another character the chakra cost would be 100 TIMES LESS! God by now I could've teleported to space if I didn't have that chakra cost. But anyways now I can teleport hundreds of times more than my brother who stopped when he could teleport enough... he didn't keep working on the teleportation seal to do more. I kept studying about time and space. This eventually lead to me trying to stop time.

"Brother I am going to do something insane."

"Kai what are you going to do?"

"I might die if I get stuck here but I'm going to pause time and space and change the location of that flower pot."

"Uhm what? Ok I'll be on the lookout. Just make sure you have an emergency return seal."

"Yeah but you have to use it if I'm not back in 3 seconds."

"Alright be careful."

Upon using the seal in a special kunai I stop time and I move the flower pot. During this time I realize something. What if instead of stopping time, I slow down time for me to see stuff in slow motion to the point it looks like it's frozen. I think it would be possible since I was able to stop time. Anyways time to go back. I can't even sense how much chakra I'm using since time is frozen. This seal definitely needs more work if I can't sense my own chakra. I walk back to my original location and I use the return sequence which automatically sucked the chakra I needed to go back, and I am back to the world. This all took 3 seconds in frozen time world and my chakra was rapidly dropping. Probably or at least theoretically.

"Back already?"

"Yes it should take an instant ad it should seem like I didn't stop time at all."

"Woah now that's cool!"

"Minato did the flower pot move?"

"Let me check. Yes it sure did! You did it! Now what are you going to do?"

"Sleep and recover my chakra. Right now it seems like I have chakra exhaustion."

I collapse and black out. I could faintly hear screaming and being rushed to the hospital.

**At the Hospital**

I groan myself awake. "Kai! Your awake!"

"Wa-Water!"

Minato gets me water and I chug it down. "Oh god my throat hurts."

Kushina yells at me "What did you do to yourself to lose all your chakra in an instant?! We were worried ya know?!"

"I stopped time for 3 seconds but it drained my chakra exponentially. It's not very good until I further develop it but it would take years to do that. At the very least I can develop a seal to now be able to slow down time for myself after getting some insight into this. I think I figured out the characters I need for this to happen and I would need to put the seal onto myself in order for it to work."

"What do you mean you stopped TIME?!" Kushina screamed.

"Exactly as you heard. That's why my chakra plummeted in an instant."

"Kai there is a war about to start. I suggest you perfect your own teleportation jutsu and stop doing further research on stopping time." Minato said.

"Against who?"

"Against the people who destroyed our ally and Kushina's village."

"So Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo?"

"Pretty much."

"My teleportation jutsu has already been perfected. All I need is a powerful jutsu like your rasengan."

"ARE YOU BOTH IGNORING ME?!"

"Uhm no Kushina-sama." I reply quickly without thinking.

And so I rest for the rest of the week under Kushina's constant yelling and nagging. Minato shows me how to do the rasengan which takes me a month to master. After learning the rasengan I got inspiration for a new jutsu. Since it spirals maybe I could make a super deadly typhoon with wind, lightning, and water chakra. The water natures chakra is going to be hard to get though because it's the exact opposite of my fire chakra. In fact I haven't done any elemental training and I have been blindly using hand seals. War is coming and I need to be prepared for it. Therefore I will work on my lightning manipulation until the war officially begins. It won't happen immediately because there are no resources prepared for such a war on this magnitude.So I believe the bulk of the fighting won't happen until two years and we will mostly be playing defense.

**13 Years old - Third Shinobi War fights getting serious**

"War Stategy Meeting begins now!"

"We have lost various strategic locations and all of the merchants bringing us resources are being attacked more and more. We need to defend these merchant caravans as much as possible or else our financial situation will go down!" Said an obviously angry merchant in the civilian council.

"We have to fight hard and get revenge for our fallen ally. Otherwise we will look weak in the eyes of others. In fact right now we are just playing defense still, we have the resources now." Minato says.

"Silence! Yes, all these things are the whole point of this meeting but the question is how. As the Hokage I am open to suggestions on how to start our first major offensive on each front."

"The only way we can stop a whole army from attacking us anymore is to obliterate it. That way we only focus on two fronts instead of three." Danzo said. Everyone shifted around uncomfortably not knowing how in the heck to do that.

"Maybe we can focus all our army on one army to obliterate them."

"No we can't you civillian idiot! If we do that then our army else where will spread thin and the other armies will take this chance to invade."

"Now what? You're saying we need a single person to go and destroy it? That's nonsense! Ninja aren't that strong!" Most of the ninja were kind of pissed at the civilian for suggesting them being weak, but they knew he was right. I however, will take this as an opportunity though. I want to get famous enough to where armies fear me and I can obliterate them with ease due to their nervousness and other things affecting them. This is about the only way for Konoha to win easily. My brother seems to have the same idea but he doesn't know how to do this since even he knows he hasn't tested his limits.

"I volunteer to single handedly engage one of their armies. By doing so one of the enemy armies will back off and leave us alone at the very least." Everyone stares at me while mouthing how.

"If I can destroy their army on my own then they will fear us and me specifically. Therefore I want to do it."

"Are you an idiot? One vs an army? You aren't even a Jonin." Says a civilian who clearly doesn't know what I can do. Then again I haven't shown anyone what I can do except Minato and Kushina.

"I can handle it. Consider it a field promotion to Jonin if I come out alive and victorious." Everyone looks at me as an idiot. This is enough to be declared Hokage.

"Alright then. You are to engage Iwa and destroy their army. Due to them constantly pushing us back. If you can do this then you will be elite Jonin rank. Get prepared. This is a SS rank mission. One vs 10000! You depart in three hours. You may write your will at this time." Lord Hokage said. Silent murmurs were heard and everyone was pointing at me as some kind of idiot about to sacrifice himself for the village and will probably come back in defeat. I leave the war meeting and head to my house. I write my will and leave it inside a letter on my desk.

"Kai! Are you an idiot?! You're about to suicide and you're barely 13!!"

"I am fine Kushina. By doing this I will test myself and get more experience. If I die I at least died whilst fighting for my Village's honor and future."

"What got into you?! Why are you doing this?"

"I will protect the Leaf village and it's future generations. This village gave me everything so I will return it tenfold."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes! Thank you for worrying sister-in-law. I will most likely be back for you and Minato's wedding in three months. Wether in a coffin or alive remains to be seen but I will return alive most likely." She glares at me and I chuckle while returning to my room.

I prepare my weapons and thousands of kunais in my scrolls. I prepare to go to hell and back in order to protect Konoha from overconfident idiots seeking war as a solution to their problems. I am prepared to be dyed red in the blood of an army. Upon standing at the village gates I gaze back and convince myself that this is necessary for the good of the world. I head towards the Iwa front which will take approximately 2 days walking to get there.

**At the War camp**

"Who are you? Do you realize who we are fighting?" A Nara lazily asks after seeing me appear out of nowhere.

"I am the one the Hokage has sent to crush Iwa's army. Brace for combat." I hand him a scroll with the mission and I start walking into the battlefield.

"Woah! Hey what are you doing?! Don't go over there you will die instantly!"

"I'll be back in a flash."

I magnify my voice and yell "IWA SURRENDER NOW OR DIE!" I hear people laughing their ass off. Even from Konoha's side as well. Well, then again, who would take a 13 year old ninja seriously.

I prepare for the battle.The battle begins as soon as I make 9 Shadow clones each holding a three pronged kunai. I begin making handseals for a jutsu I have created in my offtime at Konoha "COMBINATION STYLE: FIRE AND WIND TORNADO!" The jutsu obliterates 50 men and still going strong. Everyone starts charging at me and my clones. Grabbing my kunai I teleport and slash, as I continue to teleport and kill, thunder is heard where I was at before. Using sound based ninjutsu I amply it's sound which incapacitated several Iwa ninja. I keep on slaying enemies using various jutsu and abusing my teleportation jutsu to kill. I grab a scroll of kunai and throw a teleportation kunai up. The scroll teleports and the teleportation kunais are all around the battlefield due to the scroll launching them out far. Some kunai impale some of Iwa's ninja. Then a lava user comes out thinking he will make a difference. "LAVA STYLE: Lava eruption!" I dodge the attack thrown at me which ripped apart the ground under me in an attempt to catch me with lava jutsu. I teleport behind him and kill him with a slash to the neck. I prepare to use the third style of my teleportation jutsu. "Hiraishin! Style 3!"  Flashes of lightning are seen everywhere while the sky is being rocked around with thunder. One of my clones prepares a jutsu I have been working on. "Fire Style! Hell's fury!" Fire erupts from various places at super concentrated amounts of heat killing anyone careless enough to go there even if it was seen. This jutsu killed hundreds since they were rushing at me. "Kill him! It's only one person!" They charge once again despite their death toll being in the thousands already, due to the fire tornado and me slashing tens of people with every teleportation due to how they are charging at me. The Iwa ninja finally dispel the shadow clones causing havoc with jutsu. All the jutsus stop and the Iwa ninja surround me getting ready to do all their ultimate jutsu. I prepare the ultimate seal I have. "Time and Space seal! Time slow down: level one!" Time seemingly slows down to a halt which gives me time to check out the situation. Iwa has built up a huge amount of ninja to kill me and if I don't kill them then they will over run Konoha's war camp on the Iwa front numbering three thousand at most. This jutsu lasts for an hour in here but one second out there. I use no chakra to use this jutsu since I already stored the chakra needed to use it inside the seal on my arm. It used up a third of the seal's power. At this time I recover my chakra using two clones to gather chakra quickly and dispel them. This gives me their chakra and I put some chakra back in the seal to be ready for anything. Finally ready, I wreck havoc teleporting everywhere and killing them until the hour almost expires. I have killed around eight thousand defenseless ninja in this time which would span a second out there but an hour in here. However there are repercussions to this jutsu which is after im done doing this I have to teleport where I invoked the seal either willingly or forcefully. If it happens forcefully I get severe chakra exhaustion and possibly get stuck in the space time fabric and disappear. Well then again, it is theoretical if I still don't end up where I invoked the jutsu and cancel the seal because I haven't done it and I don't plant to. I teleport back and the seal stops. Everyone around me all the way to their base camp is dead in an instant. No one knows what happened and how everyone died. There is only around two thousand of their ninja left. Then suddenly lightning flashes appear all around the battlefield where all the ninja died in an instant without explanation. A huge amount of thunder rocks the skies due to this and they know who killed them now. Due to there being so much thunder, lightning jutsu and water jutsu is empowered right now because of how many storm clouds were attracted over because of the thunder. It begins to rain strongly which washes off the blood. Using my lightning chakra I invoke a jutsu that I have prepared just for this moment. "Lightning style! Lightning rocks the Heavens!" This used up half of my chakra but it's worth it. Lightning strikes down on any survivors and on the two thousand strong army. Hundreds are killed by electrocution and Iwa ninja are forced to retreat. I cancel the jutsu and lightning stops falling down. I stare back at the Konoha camp and their faces shift from being dumbfounded to pure joy. Iwa's entire army was obliterated and they did not have time to fight back because I was simply too fast for them to do anything. "Send the news to the Hokage! Iwa's army was reduced to hundreds. They have been obliterated by Kai Namikaze. Send word now on our fastest messenger bird!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Thanks for reading people! As a reminder I forgot to put last time, I don't own Naruto. Also my grammar and stuff may not be too good, but then again I am trying my best. So if you see any mistakes point it out and I will directly change/edit the chapter in question. Enjoy the chapter!**

The Konoha war camp was partying hard. Granted I did just defeat an enemy army that had Konoha in a stalemate for months. But I did not think all of it built up to this. They were treating me as some kind of king. The messenger bird returns within 6 hours and there are two messages. One addressed at Konoha's war camp in the Iwa front and the other is addressed to me. The one addressed to me has a blood seal on it and is for me and me only. I guess I will need some privacy if they went to such measures to make sure only I read it.

"I need you all to get away from me while I read this message. I will set up seals and any intruders will be fixed for life. Got it?"

Everyone gulps at my threat and nods up and down as fast as they can. They start leaving and a look on their faces says it all. They are probably thinking 'Which pervert pissed him off or taught him that?' After seeing everyone gone I make a few handseals and create a privacy seal with a 'fixed for life' seal on top of that. The reason I even came up with that is because I realized most people in this world that are adults are probably perverts or want to leave descendants behind. The seal basically eliminates the nervous system from working in certain parts which makes it so they can no longer feel anything there and eventually destroy the reproductive organs from within since the body no longer recognizes the organ. It treats the organ as a foreign object and attempts to remove it. It will remove it within a week.

Upon opening up the letter I find the following:

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_Third Hokage of Konohagakure,_

_First off, Congratulations on your field promotion! I am very proud of having a shinobi like you and your brother in our ranks. Due to your contributions you have done something majorly important to our village. Iwa has already listed you as an SS rank threat and put you in the Bingo Book for around half a Billion due to obliterating their army in approximately six hours. So be careful! I know you hate politics, but it is within your best interest for you to find the love of your life. Otherwise people will attempt to get married to you or get their daughters to marry you because now your pretty influential. In fact, when what you did became public, within three hours the village erupted into cheers and a full on parade was going around. Now for your next mission, come back to the village at the front gates by tomorrow at 8am so we can start a festival to bring the village's mood up. Lately everyone in the village has been depressed and frustrated, by doing this parade then everyone's mood will go up. That is all! Thank you! Burn this message after you are done, we don't want bounty hunters showing up and trying to kill you._

After reading that letter I chuckle and burn it. I don't even allow ashes to remain. I grab my stuff and meet the Nara in charge of the whole Iwa front.

"I have to go somewhere under orders of Lord Hokage. Make sure you defend this front seriously still. I doubt Kumo or Kiri will leave it alone if they realize this place weakens and instead will flank this side."

"Got it thanks! This is honestly so troublesome..." he mumbles incoherently afterwards. I sweat drop at this guy's antics.

I leave the area and then I see a black blob appear in front of me. 'Shit it's black zetsu.' Well I will seal it and throw the seal up to the moon where it won't do shit after I teleport up there but there is so much to do so this will take a while.

"Who are you?"

"My name is black Zetsu and I need you in order to kill everyone! Now fall under my genjutsu!"

"Really? Alright. SEAL!"

"Wait! What? I didn't have time to cast my genjutsu. NOOOOOO!"

Black Zetsu slowly and painfully is absorbed into a scroll. 'Well, black Zetsu is now sealed so that's one less threat. Now to put it into my ultimate sealing array. I guess I'll teleport it there and retrieve when I'm ready to go to space and chuck it to the moon. I'm pretty sure I have dealt with things regarding space anyways in the past life so this shouldn't be too hard since I know all the designs and stuff.'

"Let's hurry to the leaf village. I only have 3 hours so that means I can't really walk on a 6 hour trip. Oh well."

**3 hours later at the leaf village**

"Lord third! I have arrived, now what?"

"Walk to your house dimwit. The parade leads over there."

"Can't I just teleport instead? I already see the path blocked."

"It won't be for much longer. Just walk and we will deal with the rest."

"Fine."

So I walk amidst the cheering and screaming. I wave and don't try anything else. Then came in the marriage offers. I said no to all of them so they started asking if I was gay. I immediately reply no and ask if they are attempting to anger me. They back off cautiously and don't ask me anything more.

Obviously they have realized I'm not a pervert either because there a was a a teenager in a bikini outfit but I didn't really pay any attention to her. Secretly inside, I was wondering why they were trying to marry a 13 year old and laughing my ass off. Eventually, I reached my house and I was dead tired. I fall on the bed amidst Kushina's anger for ignoring her. She shakes me in order to wake me up but I don't. Then she mentions her cooking going to waste. Immediately I wake up and ask where. She whacks me in the head with a frying pan and she says "Guess where?" Instantly I feel depressed and think she said it sarcastically in order to get me up. "Down stairs, Minato is waiting for you. I'll head down there quickly." I head downstairs reinvigorated by Kushina's cooking.

"What's going on Minato?"

"You are worth half a billion. For slaughtering Iwa's elite army made up of 10,000 Iwa soldiers in an instant."

"Yeah. Mentally I can't stand that I killed them all. I'm calming myself down with the fact that I asked for their surrender previously. But to just kill everyone feels wrong!"

"I can see what you mean but apparently Kumo and Kiri will join together and strike Konoha. Me and you have been dispatched to kill them all in 6 months. Are you up for it?"

"Yes, after all you need fame as well. Otherwise how will you become Hokage brother?"

"Alright Alright I get it. For now let's just enjoy the fact that you are back and that you put up paralyzing seals around to keep off any civilian intruders. Whom keep triggering the seals."

"I wasn't expecting to be famous. I thought everyone would see me as a murderer, I guess not since they didn't really see what I saw."

"You are going through emotional trauma. I would suggest going to Inoichi for help."

"I might."

"I can't force you. But we really should eat before my fiancé gets mad. Our wedding is in a month and she is still going crazy trying to plan everything."

"Well, that's sister-in-law for you. She does always go over the top."

"That's true. Anyways until I get married we will both be on vacation unless some incident forces us to be there."

"Fine with me. More time to work on your teleportation seals you gave up working on when you thought they were good enough."

"I had a legit reason to which was being deployed."

"Sure, whatever you say man."

"HEY!"

"Ok show me your teleportation seal."

"Here it is."

"You overcomplicated this part of it."

"It took you a second to find a fault in it? Holy fuck you didn't waste those few years working on space time seals."

"Hmm well I just felt like it was natural though."

During dinner I pointed out mistakes he can easily fix as well as improvements he can make to teleport even more than me, since he does have larger chakra reserves. Kushina looked genuinely interested and that's when I learned she was also a seal master as well. I didn't know! She never tells me much about seals so I thought she didn't care. So I thought maybe they could help me with my seals.

"Hey! Kushina and Minato can you guys give me advice to this seal? It's a seal I'm trying to make so I can reach the moon."

"Why are you trying to go to the moon?" Kushina asked with concern.

"I found some black blob that apparently influenced people like Madara and stuff so I tortured its goal, which is to bring its mother back from being sealed in the moon and potentially go and destroy the world. So I thought about sealing it into the moon so people will stop being fucked over by it."

"That made no sense. Madara should be dead by now." Minato said.

"Well he isn't because of this black blob thing. I think. Anyways among the things it had planned was, give me a moment to think of how to briefly explain it, all right: capturing all the biju and using an unbreakable genjutsu on the world with the ten tails or some shit like that and make the world end. So yes I plan on sending it to the moon so it won't fuck with people anymore. Besides I'll be first on the moon and I will have had broadcast it to the world which would give us so much prestige."

"Well ok, this will work but what about the respirators and all this other stuff in here?"

"You can't breathe up there. I tried it, it doesn't work. Not to mention the higher you go the colder and hotter it gets. As for the radio equipment, there is no sound in space."

"Woah so you legit need this stuff."

So we contiplated everything and made a few adjustments to the seal which was perfect because I plan on doing it now and broadcasting it to the whole world and putting down a flag like Armstrong did in my previous world. I mean pretty much everyone on the planet has a color tv at good quality but haven't even tried to send someone to the moon. So this is a huge technology leap and I am only using seals. However, I still need to come up with the rockets which need a chakra to thrust type thing because that is the easiest way to power it. So sealing a ton of fire and wind jutsu would work best because that's how I can produce maximum thrust without attempting to go into fossil fuels like in previous world. I probably won't even bother with all this till the war ends. After all, the seal array is inside an active volcano I came across which will erupt when someone goes with 5 feet of the sealing array. No one can teleport inside, even with kamui because of an anti chakra seal surrounding the whole seal. So if that person went there with kamui then they will burn to death because they can't use chakra and the seal array can affect people with mangekyo sharingan. All the seal does for antichakra is suck up any chakra around it, and use it to power the volcano. Right now the seal array would be 10 feet under lava. Only an Uzumaki clan elder or leader would probably have a chance at getting it since they are better than me at seals. It's a fact and they are godlike when it comes to seals. Unfortunately they are all dead.

**Minato's wedding**

I came late for the wedding since in all fairness, I got down some revolutionary jutsu which creates a hurricane. I can legit wipe Kiri off the map with this and they won't be able to do anything against it because this world has no such things as hurricanes in it. So that means they have nothing against any hurricanes. I came up with a seal combo that needs 3 people to run. One for water element, one for wind element, and the other for lightning in order to make a huge Cat 5 storm that spawns in tornadoes. Kushina yelled at me and made me so miserable since I was in charge of reception. Only one person came in before me and that's because that person was Minato. Minato quickly calmed her down and the wedding went off without a hitch. They got married, are officially husband and wife, got wedding gifts, all the normal stuff people do in a wedding. That's when it happened, I saw a beautiful young teenager my age, who is daughter to Tsunade Senju and Dan Kato, who by the way almost died but ended up surviving due to a strong will to live. I was in love with her maybe. I don't know since I haven't been in love, but I didn't want to cause a scene at Kushina's wedding...that'd be enough for someone to write a horror story on me. However, that young teenager kept sending me looks all the time. But soon I think she saw why I had to stick to my job strictly when I went to the restroom and was beat by Kushina for just leaving a shadow clone and going without telling anyone. She just sweatdropped and chuckled.

But whatever, my least favorite part of the wedding was when Minato and Kushina made it public which made people (and fan girls) to swarm in and ask me and a bunch of important people a ton of questions or in some cases dates and marriage proposals. I denied them all and said we are at a wedding. Not a QA meeting that the Sandaime Hokage hosts from time to time. Hiruzen sneezed somewhere nearby since everyone heard it, I sweatdropped when I heard Hiruzen scream "THANKS WHOEVER MADE ME SNEEZE, IT WASN'T REALLY FUNNY." Other than that, the wedding was enjoyable and everyone had fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto. I am also really horrible at this whole writing thing if you can tell. After all, I'm only writing to relieve stress from school. Enjoy the chapter I guess... **

Unsurprisingly training with Minato was fun. I got a rush from training. Explosions being exploded everywhere, genin teams panicking the shit out and thinking there is an invasion, and a brand new perimeter fence used to keep civilians out from bothering us. Life could not be better, especially with Kushina cooking food everyday. I have to say her cooking is far superior to anyone else's. As me and Minato walked back to the house we got urgent summons from the council. I sigh and we get Kushina to come because she acts as a deterrent to marriage proposals for me because I'm not supposed to be married off to some 'disgraceful civilian girls' that do nothing their entire lives. Well, for the most part she is right. I haven't heard of any civilian girls doing anything besides growing up and if lucky, being annoying as fuck in the council.

**At the council meeting**

"We need you to marry one of the following suitors." A new council member says thinking everything will go his way.

"No I hate them. They are whores and at best fan girls." I say firmly.

"HOW DARE YOU INSU—"

"Shut up! Try to get him to marry again and he'll kill you. He can pick apart all the various schemes you guys have had and fire you within days. The only ones remaining here are the ones that haven't pissed him off terribly." Kushina said.

"Besides the council is supposed to help the Hokage and are not supposed to have any power at all." I state clearly making most of the council members wince.

"Now then I want to know why you summoned me and my younger brother. We are not here to hear some new member yapping about wanting to marry his daughter to him. We are here for official shinobi business like the ANBU you sent told us."

"We didn't send an ANBU."

"That was me." Said the Hokage walking into the room.

"Kai! Report to me all the various misdeeds these people have done. The council is corrupt and I am bringing their power done and instating a new system."

"Yes Hokage-sama! Let's start with the new member then. He has been involved in various..."

**6 hours later**

"Shut up Kai. We have heard enough. ANBU arrest them. New civilian council members, walk in and replace the old seats. Pass this law so that Konoha gets peace and gets things done efficiently." I sweat drop at the Hokage's official statement.

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

"Old man! From what I can tell this law is just there to reduce your paperwork and so that you can focus on doing more shinobi like stuff. However I'd like to add a few suggestions." Everyone sweat drops at my declaration. Hiruzen gives me a glare.

"For example, make some ANBU force to check on the council members so that there is no chance for corruption."

"Yes I shall do that."

"Thank you Hokage-sama for hearing my suggestion!"

"No, thank you!"

**Back home**

"Thank god we got rid of those civilian idiots wanting to become corrupt. They were being paid far too much anyways for doing nothing and they wanted more!" Kushina said.

"Yup! By the way my wife. In 4 years I am supposed to get my own genin team! I am excited, but I know for sure that the war still won't end by then even with me and Kai destroying the enemy's forces. I'm sure the Daimyo will attempt to make it so we try and conquer them completely."

"Minato that SS rank mission isn't even worth it. They took 3 million off of me from taxes alone."

"Wait seriously? That is so bad."

"Yeah I hate that corrupt ass council. They said it was for them doing a great job."

"By the way Minato and Kai. What happened to the mission where you have to destroy all enemy shinobi when they join together."

"After seeing what Kai did they stopped and decided to just keep pressuring both fronts to avoid Kai massacring them all. So the mission was canceled."

"Woah! You seriously went badass on them didn't you Kai?"

"Yeah I guess I did Kushina."

"So what are you both going to do?"

"Kai is just going to keep training while I will keep fighting."

"Well that must be great! Now Kai can make some friends and enjoy his teenage years."

"Possibly, after all my birthday is soon."

"Yup! Look forward to it because I will cook a huge dinner."

"I'm going to the moon soon."

"WHAT!!???" Kushina and Minato scream.

"Yeah I built the rocket already. It's inside a seal that's on a 30 foot tall scroll."

"When are you going there?"

"As soon as the Hokage approves it."

"Has he replied?"

"He said that we will hold it off for 5 years. So when I'm 18."

"Oh god you scared us. I thought you were going now."

"Oh in the meantime I will send satellites to orbit the planet and see if there is any other continents or stuff like that elsewhere. Maybe send a rover to the moon and drop off Zetsu there."

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET ALL THIS KNOWLEDGE?!" Kushina yelled angrily.

"Oh just through experimentation and stuff like that."

"Sometimes you are far too smart for your own good."

"I am launching a satellite tomorrow by the way."

"CAN YOU STOP DROPPING MAJOR PIECES OF INFORMATION LIKE THAT SO CASUALLY?"

"Possibly..."

**The next day**

Everyone was staring at a huge rocket outside the village walls. They turned on their tv to find out what the hell was happening. They were shocked to see what their war hero Kai was about to do.

"The rocket launch will happen in T-minus 5 minutes. Anyone who wants to see the rocket launch can do so at the spectator area on top of the Hokage faces. I repeat there is around 5 minutes left before the rocket launches." A news reporter said standing next to the launch site.

People flocked over to the Hokage Mountains while the Shinobi went towards the launch site. 5 minutes passed by quickly.

"This is Kai. Countdown begins now. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Take off."

The launch site exploded into flames with the thrusters starting up. The earth quaked leaving people dumbstruck at the sheer force the rocket had. The tower separated and fell into a seal. The thruster exhaust gojng through some concrete tunnels. The rocket flew up. Everyone was amazed! People from the whole continent watched as Konoha went to space in pure awe while the Kate's were envious.

"The acceleration of the rocket is now approaching 90 meters a second squared. That means the rocket accelerated by 90 m/s2 every second. The rocket is tilting!? What the heck is it going to crash? Kai give us answers!"

"It's supposed to do that because the world is round. It needs to curve in order for it to match the planet's orbit."

"Isn't the world flat though?" No it's not. I teleported yo there once to see and it wasn't flat at all. It's round."

"WHAT?! Simultaneously screamed several places around the Shinobi continent."

"Yup for all you 'the world is flat believers' I can prove it by teleporting this very camera up there so you can see. Not that the camera will last much up there. It will probably break in seconds."

"Please don't. This camera cost a fortune."

"Alright. Well enjoy the rest of the rocket launch and the images it will transmit back of the world."

The rocket launch went without a hitch. The rocket released the satellite, sealed itself and I teleported it back since it is reusable. The black Zetsu was launched to the moon with a separate rocket that was inside the satellite, which crashed on the moon, and activated a sealing array that sealed itself on the moon with black Zetsu upon crashing on the moon. Well one threat down and I don't even have to worry about it anymore.

Within hours the satellite completed its orbit and took pictures of the entire planet. It seems like there really is one island but there is a North and South Pole. However it's just ice sheets and there is no land. So we really are the only ones in this planet. Which is totally fine since the continent makes up 1/4 of the world. The images were released publicly since it is public knowledge where all hidden villages are and stuff. People marveled at the beauty of the planet from space.

**4 years later**

Not much happened aside from me turning 18. I just trained like mad. Minato became more famous than I was (finally), because he slaughtered 15,000 ninja from both Kiri and Kumo. And apparently extremely easily while Konoha was retreating to better cover the land of fire. Iwa rebuilt their army to 5,000 ninja and were just playing defense at the moment. Minato adopted Kakashi 2 years ago as well since his father did an oopsie and suicided. Me and Kakashi get along nicely. He's like a younger brother to me in all honesty. What else? Minato got his genin squad while I didn't. I decided not to since every genin team sent to me ended up failing my tactics and knowledge test which is important because if they don't know any then they will die too easily in life. The Hokage implored that I change my test and that they can learn those if I drill it into me. So I did a bell test instead which the teams sent still failed. Now back to reality where I was training. Back in the forest I see an elderly third Hokage walking towards me.

"Kai, your training time is over. You are to be deployed again immediately. Go with Minato and his genin squad to defend Kannabi bridge. I fear an ambush is awaiting in this C rank mission."

"Understood Lord third!"

I teleport home and let Minato know. He nods and says that it is Kakashi's first mission as a Jonin team leader. He was promoted today and wants to lead the squad. Thankfully I had a gift prepared for his Birthday, giving it to him now wouldn't hurt.

"Kakashi! I have a gift for you concerning your promotion!"

"Really Kai oniisan?" He teased me! How unfair! Actually since when did he learn to do that? He's usually too strict for himself and always follows orders.

"Yep! Open the scroll." He opens it and a tanto appears.

"Is this a chakra steel sword replica of my father's?"

"Yes! I made it so you can wield two at once or so you can conserve your father's. After all his tanto has a lot more sentimental val—"

"No they are equal regarding that. Thank you for looking out for me." He says this while eye smiling so I assume he's freaking out inside since it's so difficult to get any emotions out of him.

"Oh and by the way. On the tanto I gave you, if you ever need me just use the seal on the bottom of the hilt and I will be there as fast as I can."

"Thanks? I guess? Well whatever let's see how my mission goes."

We started going to kannabi bridge where Minato and I split. He went with his genin team while I went to face the enemy and lessen the pressure they had. I killed my way into the enemy which made it so most of their army came to face me before I massacred them. Then I used the seal, Time and Space Seal! Time Slow down: Level One! The enemy's recognized the jutsu and attempted to run but before their muscles would even move they were all dead. Blue lightning streaked everywhere due to the teleportation jutsu and thunder was heard everywhere. A few lucky individuals saw me and fled. They spread word that the Flash brothers are back. Kannabi bridge was defended without many problems due to the innate fear they had of me and Minato. I went to go regroup with them. That's when Kakashi used the seal in the bottom of his sword. I panic and quickly react by being alert because that thing scared the shit out of me. I thought it was something else coming after me. I teleport to him instantly and ask what is going on.

"They captured Rin and are holding her hostage. They also sealed the three tails into her and demand Minato to come unarmed or else they will release the three tails which will in turn kill her."

"Shit! Where is Minato?!"

"He's heading there now."

"Time and Space Seal! Time Slow down: Level 3!"

"What? Is that your most famous Jutsu?"

"Yes!"

I disappeared in a flash of blue light and the seal activates. As I arrive where Minato is at I see that he was about to be killed protecting Rin. Immediately I kill all of them, move Minato out of the way with Rin, put a 5 elemental seal on Rin, and save Obito by putting him in a seal that stops time and space for him which means he will be in that state until I release him which will make it possible for him to be saved. He might have lost the other Sharingan and put it on Kakashi but he is still going to live even with half his body gone. If he survived last time then he will survive this time. Next I teleport where I was supposed to be at when I activated this jutsu and set a teleportation seal where I was at with a shadowclone which promptly pops. I release the seal and teleport.

"Minato sensei!" Rin was in the middle of screaming when she realized that she and Minato were moved.

"What happened? We were just about to die!"

Blue lightning is flashed all around and thunder roars in the sky.

"What was that?"

"Probably my brother who is around here somewhere."

"Eh?! The one who massacred 10,000 shinobi by himself? The one who is super famous? Why didn't you tell me he was your brother."

"Well you never wanted to eat dinner at my house."

"I have to do that from now on!"

"Yeah, you do. Oh and by the way, Kai show yourself." Minato said. I sweatdrop at their antics.

"Well what can I say? You did a good job almost dying."

"Hmph! I was protecting her."

"Haha I swear if you did die then Kushina will find your ghost and torture it." Minato and Rin winced.

"Ok let's not talk about what was about to happen if you didn't come."

"Agreed let's go back. I have Obito in a seal and he needs critical healing. Kakashi is waiting impatiently for the news and I am surprised Rin hasn't felt the 5 elemental seal I put on her."

"You what?"

"It's how I stopped the three tails from escaping the seal."

"Oh, thanks!"

"Now then. Let's teleport back, shall we?"

2 flashes of different colors appeared in the cave. We were gone from the cave. Madara came to save Obito but found he was gone.

"I guess I came too late because he is gone, that means I will die without having anyone revive me. All plans have been foiled and gone. Damn this cruel world."

**Back at Konoha**

"What do you mean Obito is getting life threatening surgery?" Kushina said.

"I don't know what happened!"

"What do you mean you don't know Kai?"

"I only saved him! Minato was busy defending Rin because some retarded Kiri ninja sealed the three tails. He is busy making a new seal so she isn't threatened anymore by the three tails. Kakashi was about he only one present I think."

"Kakashi is depressed I don't want to make him feel even worse so I won't ask him. He will tell me himself. As well as why the fuck he has Obito's eye on him."

"Ok! At least you won't make him even more depressed and frustrated than he already is."

That's when Minato teleported to his wife with Rin knocked out.

"Minato! What happened to Rin?!"

"I put a new seal on her. She passed out due to pain but she should be good after today. She just needs to rest at the hospital."

Whack! Minato was slammed in the head by Kushina's fist.

"Tell me what happened! Everything! I can't believe you let your genin team get injured."

So Minato was stuck explaining everything and she calmed down in a bit. Tsunade sent a nurse to come and take me in there to assist with the surgery by using the time slow jutsu because this is a delicate process and any unknown factors will kill Obito. I went inside the surgery room and saw one of the hospital staff working with Tsunade on giving Obito enough healing to live with half his body gone. It was the same girl at Minato's and Kushina's wedding. She smiled and I smiled back.

"Kai! Can you apply the seal on us?"

"Sure but I have to be there to let you know some stuff that's important. This jutsu has its risks."

"Ok make the seal and apply it on us."

"On it."

I summon my sealing scroll and start drawing a super complex seal that covers a huge area. I used 3 shadow clones to help me complete it. I apply chakra to the seal and ask Tsunade and her helper to stand on the 2 other circles.

"Time and Space Seal! Time slow down: 3 person level one!"

Time slows down to a halt. Everyone is seemingly frozen in place. The water in the sink is frozen in midair.

"This seal will last 12 hours if need be. When you finish the surgery you have to return to the circles in the seal or else you will be lost in time and space. Everything else will be overwritten by the seal except the caster or in this case castors. This will be approximately take half a second in real life. The monitors and stuff will work if you let me apply chakra on them."

"By all means go and make the hospital equipment work. Me and my daughter will wait for them to work because this is critical."

"Ok one moment."

I go through a flurry of hand signs and slam down on the ground. The seal extends and covers the machines making them work.

"Mom, Kai is incredible with seals!" The teen exclaimed.

"Yes he sure is Miyuki." So her name is Miyuki Senju. What a lovely name.

"Tsunade-sama you may begin the surgery. Good luck."

The surgery went without a hitch and Obito will survive. He just needs half of his body to be fake and made up of seals so he can move. As for his shinobi duties, they are probably over unless his other half of his body is made up of chakra conductive steel which is extremely expensive since only blacksmiths can make it. So, yeah he won't do much. At the very least he still has his manhood. It took 12 hours in frozen time and space and half a second out in reality.

"I canceled the seal. Anytime now time and space will return to normal."

When they heard Minato and Kushina debating that they knew that time is back to where it was. Obito was saved, Madara probably died from old age, black Zetsu was sent to the moon (literally), Rin had the three tails sealed in right, Kakashi is doing fine now since Obito didn't die, and Minato and Kushina are together. I walked out of the room freaking out Kushina.

"Hey! What happened to Obito?"

"He's fine. He is unconscious right now. He only lost half his body but he should manage. As for his career as shinobi, they are over. Unless he can afford getting another half of his body made from chakra conductive steel. I can volunteer to develop seals but the other side of his body needs to be made of chakra conductive steel. So for now he is unable to be a ninja."

"That's tough." Minato says.

"Now then, I should go back home now because that seal really sucked out my chak—" before I can finish I fall down out of pure exhaustion. Kushina quickly catches me and Tsunade walks out seeing me out.

"What happened to him?" Tsunade asks worriedly.

"Chakra exhaustion. He must've forgotten to recharge the seals and has been using his own chakra to power them for the 12 hours the seal gives him." Minato commented.

"Miyuki! Take Kai over to a room. He got chakra exhaustion." Tsunade said while sighing.

"Yes mom!"

**Two days later at the hospital room**

Kushina and Miyuki took me back to my room where I was out cold two days. Not that I realized it since I was knocked out. I groan and my body shakes. I see Miyuki to my right and no one else is in the room. She looks shocked at me waking up.

"Kai?" Asks Miyuki.

"Yes?"

"Why did you over exert yourself?"

"Because Obito needed to live. Otherwise he could have died."

"You know we wouldn't have taken our time if we knew you were powering the seal yourself right?"

"It's all fine actually. It's just chakra exhaustion. Hasn't happened since I was a genin though so I really was careless this time."

"That's not the point. You had everyone worried with you falling down unconscious in an instant."

"Were you worried? Probably not. You don't even know me that well."

"Shut up! You don't know me either but I probably know more about you tan you know of me. Kushina and Minato told me stories about you while you were out. They know that I care about you because I stayed here to make sure you were alright these past 2 days. For your information I actually like you and care about you and couldn't stop thinking about you ever since that wedding I saw you at."

"Well that makes two of us."

"Wait seriously?"

"Yeah. But I never had the guts to actually go and ask around for you or when I saw you, go and ask you out." There was an akward silence and she ran out and went and brought me food quickly from the cart. I ate my meal and went back to sleep afterwards. I could faintly hear Miyuki telling Tsunade, her feelings about me and what I confessed to her. Tsunade said she approved of our relationship and I went out cold due to the medicine's side effects to cure me from mild chakra exhaustion faster. I sure was knocked out various times this one day and that is never good.

**A/N: I am a technology freak honestly. I don't get how on the show and stuff they have color TVs with great quality but no other stuff like cars and planes. They probably have the capabilities to make them too. So that's why making a rocket and satellite was sort of important to me because you never know if there is another continent anywhere around. I decided not to make another continent on Naruto world because I not creative enough. After all I don't really want to stress myself out about the plot when writing this is supposed to be a place that I relieve my stress. Reviews and criticism are appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Whoops! Totally forgot about writing these past 2 days since I was far too busy testing. Enjoy the chapter! Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!**

I look around and see that I am still in a hospital room. There is a faint scent of ginger in the air. Most likely from a tea or medicine. To my right I see Miyuki laying her head on my bed. To my left I see Minato and Kushina sleeping on each other in a makeshift bed. It was nighttime and you could hear the hospital equipment still on. Carefully, I get out of the creaky ass bed and grab Miyuki bridal style placing her on the bed. I look at the closet and find my equipment hanging there or otherwise somehow in there. I go outside the room and teleport over to my training ground that me and my brother found and tested various jutsus.

It was morning and after doing my exercises, I realize how stiff I am. "Oh god my back is far too stiff..." is the first thing I murmur despite no one being there. Or so I thought, because the next instant Minato teleports here. He has an angry look on his face and looks like he is about to yell at me. Suddenly he teleports back to where he was and teleports with an ANGRY Kushina. Before I get to say anything he teleports back with an amused yet angry Miyuki. Fuck! I'm about to suffer a everyone's wrath for just escaping a hospital, it should be an accomplishment and should be celebrated. Then he teleports back again and comes with an equally as angry Tsunade. Also why the fuck does he teleport them one by one when I know full well that he can teleport them all at once?

"I fear for my life now. Kushina-sama is enough to drill something in my head, but now the whole gang is here to destroy me. Such is the life of someone who is too good for his own good. Or is it someone too cunning for escaping the hospital? Who cares, I'm still getting my ass beat." They all sweatdrop at my outburst, especially the last part. They just know I accepted my fate and they feel weird about me just talking about it nonchalantly.

"What are you doing? You don't get to leave MY hospital until I say so!" Tsunade said while bonking me in the head.

"I felt fine so I told myself I'll get out, so I checked myself out at the hospital reception while the nurse was falling asleep." Tsunade and Miyuki suddenly felt gloomy at the incompetence of the hospital staff they hired and trained themselves. Minato and Kushina just look at me with disbelief because I easily retorted Tsunade.

"That's...not how it works...I don't even know how to respond to something like that." Miyuki said after hearing my response.

"Well, if that's all I guess I'll go back to training."

"No! Wait right here so you can get the full scolding I got." Minato said. Kushina slapped him and glared at him for his idiocy. I laugh and get punched to the ground. At that instant I slow time down with the seal and write down a note. I make a shadow clone and use the summoning jutsu which led to me being teleported to whoever I'm supposed to be summoning. My clone falls down on the ground, undoes the time slow down, and is tied up with ninja wire. Kushina reluctantly puts a chakra surpressing seal on the clone so 'I' don't escape anywhere. Instantly the clone pops and they realize they caught a shadow clone who replaced himself with me at some time. A scroll falls down amidst the smoke and they read it.

_Due to anticipating you guys torturing me, I put a Time-Space Seal up, replaced myself with a shadow clone, and reverse summoned myself to somewhere. I don't know where I would end up at the time I wrote this. But whatever, I should have a summon soon and be home soon I guess. Hey by the way Miyuki, want to go out on a date with me soon? Unless of course you are too busy thinking on how to catch me and have a 'family bonding time by torturing Kai to hell for escaping the hospital too easily.' It hurts just thinking about it. Well...good luck fellas. Kai out! _

Miyuki giggles with an evil smirk on her face on what's to come to both me and the hospital staff. Minato sighs and mumbles something incoherent about making sure I regret this and learning torture techniques from Ibiki. Kushina's 9 tailed hair lowers and she looks like she just had a massive failure, based on the look on her eyes and her pulsating veins. Tsunade swears something about re-educating all the hospital staff and making sure they all get a pay cut.

**At the hospital...**

Simultaneously all hospital staff have the sudden urge to kill Kai for something dreadful coming their way.

"Motherfucker got us. Next time I see him at the hospital I'm giving him rotten food." The hospital staff don't argue with that.

**Summoning realm**

"Hello?" I say.

"Oh shit! A summoner! Bretheren get out we have a summoner! This is like the first summoner ever showing up in here! Wtf do we do?!" A clearly insane bull says.

At that moment a bunch of farm animals and other animals you would find at a farm come out. An old but otherwise huge donkey comes out with other huge animals following it.

"Howdy! My names Donkey and you are cordially invited to the Farm Animal Alliance summoning group as our first summoner." I sweatdrop at this talking donkey.

"Well my name is Kai. I used the summoning jutsu to meet my ideal summoning animal or in this case animals."

"Well Kai, I will tell you this is the best summoning group and we can beat any other summoning animals. Even those blasted toads thinking they are better than us. We will show them!" Instantly countless animals begin laughing hard and chanting Farm Animals for the win! At that instant a huge frog appears and says:

**"We are here to pay tribute to the Farm Animal alliance...now don't go and wreck our sacred lands again please. The toad-oil is fairly expensive and time consuming to replace when you guys pump all you're sewage there." **The toad reverse summons back to wherever. In an instant more powerful summons keep on giving their tributes while having obvious fear and respect in their eyes.

"I'm convinced you guys are the best for me! Where do I sign the contract?"

"Oh shit yeah! The whole reason you are here. Here it is. You can summon us for anything other than like making us fall in a volcano or obvious unavoidable death traps like that. You can summon any of us to beat the shit out of Bijus though. We will even let you summon four of us at once with the same chakra cost. We have a long history with them..."

"Uhm yeah? By the way, who would throw you guys into a volcano for no reason?"

They all murmur and the donkey says "The sage of six paths...what a detestable bastard..." I sweatdrop and realize the creater of ninjutsu must've greatly pissed these animals off hence them offering to beat the shit out of bijus for pretty much free. I sign the contract and learn more from the animals as a sealing jutsu crawls on me from the scroll. Apparently, the whole reason they are feared is because of their tremendous battle potential. They can easily learn what the enemy does and improve on what they learned and use it against the enemy. So eventually, the opponent would have exhausted all their techniques on them and won't be able to fight back. Therefore they are feared for that. Not to mention, the farm animals already have powerful and quick bodies, and the huge animals became huge from Natural energy entering in them which led to their body absorbing it and growing. They are currently working on a sage mode for the summoner that gives the summoner the same abilities they have so I can work well with whoever I summon. I never thought farm animals would be the most feared summon by summons. Humans probably won't know shit and think I'm using a pig as a summon and make fun of me for it until the pig bites their head off in an instant. There was a huge summoning array where the donkey led me and I learned a lot from just looking at it. Just a tiny piece from here would be revolutionary in the elemental nations. I was mesmerized in the seal works until a horse kicked me.

"How dare you look at my work without permission!" The huge horse said angrily.

"I'm sorry Mr.Horse but the seals are amazing! I'm trying to learn how to become a seal master so this information is huge!"

"Hmm...in that case take my book. It doesn't have seals as big as this, but it should work for you since I did learn everything I know from here. The whirlpool village leader gave it to me. The rest I learned from the seal masters here."

"Thank you very much Mr. Horse!"

'Haha I got praised! Why wouldn't I help our first summoner? I'll become fucking famous.' The horse instantly thought while being praised by me for his seal work.

"Now go back to where you came from summoner. 5 hours have passed since you were summoned and I believe your loved ones will start getting worried."

"Yes. Thank you kind animals!"

**Leaf Village**

I arrive back in the spot I summoning jutsu'd myself from and am instantly caught in 7 traps. I cannot use my chakra and instantly six people teleport to me. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, and Miyuki are there. Each with varying degrees of amusement and anger and possibly excitement.

"Fuck. I should've just stayed at the summoning world."

Kushina cracks her knuckles. All hell breaks loose and I am beat up to shit. Kakashi reads his perverted book while flinging toothpicks at me. Tsunade beats me to the ground and steals my lunch money. Minato throws boiling water at me. Jiraiya...intensely writing his pervert book scene. After everyone is satisfied 'family bonding with Kai', Miyuki grabs the ropes that held onto me and drags me to her house while casting a genjutsu to cover me and avoid further humiliation of me to her house.

I am placed on her bed where she starts using healing jutsu to heal me.

"Why did you allow yourself to be defeated and humiliated to such an extent Kai?"

"I knew they were going to beat me up anyways. Might as well let them vent their frustration before it causes problems."

"You idiot! How am I supposed to go on a date with you when you are like this?"

"A date? So you agree to going on a date with me?"

"Yes you idiot." Tears start welling up in her eyes. A long akward silence happens while she gradually heals me from my injuries.

"There you go. All healed. Now we can go on our date."

"Uhm...I'm still tied up though." A kunai cuts through various points on the rope.

"Not anymore. Let's go get Ramen!"

We arrive at Ichiraku's, eat some ramen while talking to each other, and I escort her back to the Senju compound. I ignore all the looks that villagers and ninja throw at me. Some people are sad, others are angry, and a few are enjoyed. Some are indifferent and act like they don't know me. As I was walking home, I see Orochimaru.

"Hello Orochimaru-sama! Nice meeting you here."

"Ah yes Kai. Quite interesting seeing you over here too."

"Orochimaru! I have a question for you."

"Go ahead. I should be able to answer mostly anything."

"Alright. With all due respect, why do want to learn every single jutsu?"

"Hmm...mostly because I want to."

"But if you do that won't you become a jack of all trades but a master of none?"

"That's true... I haven't actually thought about it like that to be honest. My question is why are you asking me this and trying to change my ideals?"

"Because I am looking out for my fellow comrades. If the snake sannin becomes the everything sannin then he would be quite weakened because he won't keep developing his snake jutsu and lose himself to everything else. There is no point in life if you don't have a good purpose. No one lives forever unless they are made up of chakra like bijuus. Eventually their soul would deteriorate. Through my sealworks I monitored a dying persons soul and no matter what I tried, their soul still came down. The dude's soul was extremely old, he dates back to the first Hokage's era. His name was Kakazu and due to the condition of his soul he was unable to learn more jutsu than the one he currently has. In fact he had to implant people's hearts in order to use different jutsu."

"That's interesting..." Secretly Orochimaru was thinking 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck! This guy just destroyed my life's purpose! I should stop experimenting on children and proceed on working on my snake jutsu then. If what he says is true, then even if I do become immortal, I won't be able to master all jutsus. He might have just saved my life from pure evil and idiocy.' "...well you saved me from committing a massive mistake."

"No problem Orochimaru-sama!"

Well now the snake sannin won't pursue being evil I guess. Now let's go home quick! I jump from building to building all the way to my house.

"Hello Kushina and Minato!"

"Seems like you have luck. Your girlfriend healed you." Kushina said while emphasizing girlfriend.

"Indeed she has. We went on a date to get ramen."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE ACTUALLY DATING SOMEONE?! MINATO—"

"Enough Kushina. We need to tell him some major news."

"Oh yeah! Hence why we stayed awake till he came back ya know?"

"Uhm What big news?"

"Kushina is pregnant!"

"WOAH! No way! I'm going to be an uncle now!"

And hence a screaming contest began in which Minato and Kushina said respectively that they were parents and I screamed that I was an uncle. It seems like all obstacles have been cleared and Kushina should be safe when she gives birth to Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I will only upload when I have time but upload at least twice a week, unless I go to vacation or something. I don't know how long I intend for this to last, but I hope it at least goes through Shippuden. As for right now I'd say that it's going to take time to proofread on my own. Also some stuff may be inaccurate but it's all for a good cause. That good cause is my story. PM me for grammar errors! Also I forget this quite a lot. I do not own Naruto.**

**9 months later**

Not much actually happened besides Minato not being Hokage because Dan is still alive. You see, Dan single handedly ended the war by going to the enemy as a diplomat and holding the three Kage hostage all on his own. The three Kage couldn't do shit to him and they all signed the treaty. Which is good because now Minato can pay full attention to his wife. That is bad for Kushina because she was confined to bed ever since month one with Minato putting s grants to shame. Obito became robocop. Kind of...he's more like ninja cop, since he is now in the Uchiha police force. Which is no longer named that because the Hyuga clan is allowed in there now in an attempt for the two clans to have good relations. It's now called the 'Konoha joint clan Police force.' Short for don't fuck with clans unless you want to get fucked over. Rin is not a medic ninja because the turtle inside her gut is giving her too much chakra resulting in shit chakra control. So she has decided to become a good 'human sacrifice' that spams jutsu over and over. Kakashi became an ANBU that just watches Kushina because Kushina is a fucking jinchuriki that needs protection. Miyuki and I kept dating this whole time and we still will be for a while...yeah don't know how the fuck to move along the relationship so I'll wait for another chance or opportunity. Anyways, Kushina is supposed to be due today and we are all accompanying her due to the fact that some retards would want to attempt to fuck over the village. Namely the loser trio of the war that we fucked over hard and made sure their financial situation is so shit, they regret starting war in the first place.

"Minato, I'm going to start setting up the barrier. Does everyone have everything they need?"

"Yes we do! Begin barrier installation."

"Concealment barrier, activated. Sensory barrier in a 5 km radius, activated. No foreign chakra signatures detected. Hokage style four corner barrier style, activated. Chakra canceling sealing barrier outside of Hokage style four corner barrier style, activated. Four Kage level ninja in case things go shit? Check. All preparations complete."

"Good job Kai. Now tell me who counts as Kage level."

"Me, you, Dan, and Lord third."

"Meh, good enough."

"AHHHHHH! WHY THE FUCK DID I HAVE TO GET PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD IN THE FIRST PLACE ANYWAYS?!"

"Well, hold her hand Minato. That way she can relieve some pain somewhere."

"I'm ending up with a broken hand...absolutely great." Minato winces from the pain of a broken wrist. We all laugh at him only for a baby's cry to break our laughing. Suddenly the barrier sensed something or someone with malicious intent.

"KAGE LEVEL SHINOBI INCOMING!"

"Fuck!"

"Damn it!"

"I'll teleport since Minato is incapacitated at the moment." I say and teleport. At the scene I find a old looking man.

"Hehehe...so this is what the yellow flash of the leaf is having his wife go into labor."

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Shit! No you weren't supposed to be here! You were supposed to be spying on us!"

"It's all over Iwa Tsuchikage. That mission, was to eliminate a traitor that was on our side. Now you will die."

"Oh really? How, when the fight hasn't even started? Particle Sty—" My Seal activates while he is preparing to fire his jutsu. I seal all his chakra and find a sharingan on his leg. It seems like he knows about the Izanagi and must have killed an Uchiha in the war. I then proceed to cut off various parts of his chakra system which makes it so he can never wield chakra again. I take the eye out and put it inside a bottle. Then, I seal him inside of a scroll alive where he will suffer torture until he is ready for interrogation. I cancel the seal and teleport back. I swear this thing is a cheat and it's growing fucking old.

"Target has been eliminated."

"Good job, who was he?" The third Hokage inquired.

"The Tsuchikage. I made sure he can never wield chakra again."

"That's ruthless." Dan said.

"Not as ruthless as what your daughter subjects me into when she is angry, Lord Fourth."

"My apologies. I didn't believe she would hang you by the legs on the village gate for a whole day until I found you." He says while sweatdropping.

"My reputation has already been destroyed countless times Lord Fourth. A few times by your own wife."

"I really do need to apologize to you more than I have already, don't I?"

"It's all good."

"By the way, how's your relationship with my daughter going? I'm growing old and will have to pass the hat to Minato soon. Or at least for another 15 years when I reach my 50s and retire like Lord Third."

"Well, it's going great! Unfortunately right now I don't know how to propose to her."

"Just tell her directly. Unlike how you told her through a letter the first time, she always complained about you asking her out like that."

"Probably will have to."

"Yeah, you sure will. Or just end up seriously injured and ask her to marry you then when she is desperately taking care of you."

"That's...never good but whatever let's see how it turns out."

Everyone's attention was brought to Naruto who is still an infant. He looks exactly the same as the anime. He isn't really crying and oh fuck there's an army outside the barrier!

"Was the village attacked? There's an army all around us!"

"Impossible! I would have been notified through the seal." Dan said while checking his ANBU seal.

"I'll go check it out!"

I teleport and find chaos. At the very least all civilians were evacuated. The ninja are fighting Iwa ninja right about now but we are dominating overwhelmingly because it is just a bunch of genin we are killing.

"Well shit! This is unexpected." I teleport back and say "Iwa attempted to invade with genin. We are dominating. I'm teleporting outside the seal where all their Jonin and chunin are at."

"What the fuck! Teleport me back to the village!"

"Yes Lord Fourth!" I teleport Dan and then I teleport myself outside the barrier where I prepare to kill them all. This time without time and space seal to test myself. I have been abusing the seal and it is time to change and reflect on my life. I want them all to know who murdered them and how so they have a bigger reason to fear me and never involve themselves with the Hidden Leaf Village. They must think I'm nothing without my jutsu that allows me to kill them all instantly. I teleport and kill one immediately and they instantly charge. I ready my taijutsu stance and charge through them all. I get stabbed through my hand. There's a hole in my palm now but i still charge through while ignoring the pain. I blast that dudes head off while sticking explosive tags on and tossing it. More Jonin died and more ninja are injured. I keep fighting through them all. Kunai embed into my back. Jutsu are being fired at me. I teleport and kill the jutsu launchers. A smoke screen goes up and I am blindly fighting. Jumping back I stab someone through the throat and launch his body at someone shooting a fire jutsu. He cancels it in order to preserve his comrades own body. Someone hits me with a genjutsu, I am now drunk but I quickly release the genjutsu. This gave someone enough time to stab me through my chest. Luckily I dodged some vital organs. I grab the sword he used with my hands, pull it towards me, and slice down enemy's until the sword got broken with an earth jutsu. I use wind chakra to cut through the stone and the man on the other side. Explosive tags go off around me. I substitute with a body just in time. I still suffer some burns but it is all fine. I hope at the very least. Time to keep fighting an army.

**6 hours later of pure fighting**

The last enemy has a kunai stuck in his throat. I...am covered in Kunai and blood is dripping from a lot of places in my body. A chunin runs away to inform his comrades, but he has been shaken up so damn much he will most likely give up fighting. Well...based on his chakra flaring up in pure fear. The fight is over. It looks like I got thrown in a boiling blood bath. Which is why I am burned as well. I carefully remove the Kunai on my body. The barrier is turned off and Miyuki comes running out of there only to see me. I am still standing in a pool of my own blood while barely conscious due to blood loss and pure willpower. Kushina comes out with her child and sees me while having a face of pure horror. Miyuki runs to me crying and says

"What did you do to yourself? Why did you have to get injured?!"

"Being stupid and reckless. I wanted to test myself without using the time stop seal which by the way ran out of chakra while dealing with the Kage because of a weakness it has. When I use it, it doesn't matter if I use the whole duration or just part of it. It uses all the chakra in there."

"You still shouldn't have fought for six hours straight and disregard any injuries."

"Oh shit, I didn't know I was fighting this long. It's fine. I'll be fine." Miyuki is bursting into tears and that's starting to get to me.

"It's not fine. You could have died."

"I have something for you." I get on one knee and pull something out of my pocket.

"Would you marry me?" She seriously blushes at my question and...

"Why are you doing this to ME!? Of course I accept you idiot, but you could have done this some other time! Not when you are dying and barely hanging on."

"Well then better start healing me...I'm going unconscious from blood loss." I go unconscious while faintly hearing Tsunade and Miyuki trying to keep me conscious.

**One week Later**

I wake up while seeing I'm chained to the bed. Miyuki is sleeping in a makeshift bed while having a chakra suppression seal on her hand. Ready for when I wake up...I have to escape. At that instant she wakes up and sees I'm about to escape.

"Going somewhere?"

"No...possibly...maybe...yeah." She hit me with the chakra surpression seal making it so I can't do anything.

"If you try to escape our marriage is canceled."

"Yes mam! I won't escape even if the chakra surpression seal is off."

"Now that's good to hear. Now that we are engaged we can bring our relationship to the next level..."

"Well that's good and stuff but, we can't do it here when there is a possibility of other people coming."

"Oh? Don't worry. I set up seals so we are ready to do it."

So our very intense make out session ended in her moaning and both of us blushing at the end. All in all, I feel like I accomplished something in my life and that I can die without regrets.

"Kai...you used birth control right?"

"Yes...you cant get pregnant yet! Not when we aren't even married and living together."

"Ok good! I totally forgot to use mine."

"That was unexpected! You usually never forget stuff! Reclothe so we can let some visitors in and let's clean this all up."

"I'll do that Kai! I was prepared before hand."

"Alright then. I'll pretend to still be unconscious and wake up when they are all in."

"Seriously Kai?"

"Yes."

I use a jutsu that makes me go 'unconscious' and 'wake up' when everyone is around me. Everyone screams out Kai in unison making me answer like this:

"Oh good morning, or good afternoon, or good night. Honestly no one cares. So, was the invasion dealt with minor casualties on our side yesterday?"

"Yes Kai it was. And it wasn't yesterday, it was a week ago."

"..."

"You guys should've woken me up."

"Nope!" They all said in unison. It's like they practiced this...

"Did you all practice saying no at the same time without hesitation?"

"Nope!" Some of them like Kushina and Kakashi were giggling. My eye narrows...

"You're all lying!"

"Nope!" Again huh? Now even Minato has a smile breaking in. Well, time to test the ultimate one.

"Can I get out? I already feel sore from being chained or whatever."

"FUCK NO!" What the hell?! There is no way they didn't practice this! They have the same pitch, tone, expression, and hand movements! That's bullshit!

"Aha! So you guys did practice this! How dare you plot against me!" They all sweatdrop, excluding Naruto who doesn't understand, at me saying I was set up. Naruto starts crying and Kushina leaves to feed him or whatever babies need/do.

"So, how long will I be in here?"

"2 more weeks." Tsunade says without even flinching.

"...This is worse than torture. Lord Hokage, throw me into interrogation now for burning your Icha Icha books."

"THAT WAS YOU?! ANBU THROW HIM INTO TI RIGHT NOW!" The ANBU promptly show up until Tsunade bitch slaps them across the room. She has a bulging vein flowing through her while seriously blushing.

"Dan...do that and I will file for divorce now. We will talk about this later..." Dan goes on his knees and starts bowing down to Tsunade while asking for forgiveness. It's incredible that a Hokage can do this so easily. The ANBU are still on the floor out COLD! How are they ANBU honestly? And so 3 painful weeks pass by with Dan screwing me over pretty badly everyday. He did something like eating 5 star restaurant food while I was stuck eating shit hospital food. Sometimes he would tie me all up with chains and have little kids come and 'torture' me. They would jump, punch, DRAW, etc. But due to Miyuki's threat, I couldn't escape. I feel like they knew this so everyone kept pulling jokes and pranks on me without remorse for some reason. SERIOUSLY WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL DID I DO?! All I did was almost die, but every ninja goes through that.

**Uhm...yeah this chapter took a while cause I was busy...being at a place with no internet...hahaha whoops. There might be errors. So just spam my pm and I'll fix it. **


	7. Dropped

After rereading my story, I consider myself a failure for the writing quality. I'd rather drop it and move on. If anyone wants to take over go ahead, rewrite it and pm me so any old readers will go over to whoever took over by releasing a chapter saying who is taking over. Sorry but I'm not good at writing anything I envision in my head. This story was supposed to be gradually have a strong OC but I made him unbeatable instantly and my story lacks any emotion at all. Like I would say someone is mad even though I should be writing said character is mad because of this or that and the reason why instead of just saying he's mad. Such attention to detail would have allowed this story to continue under me. So if I write another story, I probably won't be pulling something like this.


End file.
